


Dinner

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Pure fluff about Ryoma making dinner.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt "I don't believe you" and just had to find a way to not let it be drama. So have some fluff.

Camilla always thought that nothing was better than a hot bath after a harsh battle. Ryoma was proving her wrong because when she finally left the hot water, he was cooking something and it looked almost done. 

“Sit down,” he said as she walked over to see if he needed help. She raised an eyebrow but did as told. If he wanted to spoil her, she wouldn’t complain. Besides, he was making _steak_ of all things and she felt her mouth water. She had wanted to grab something and then fall into bed but this was a lot better. 

“I hope it’s alright,” Ryoma said with the hint of a smile as he placed the food on the table a few minutes later. There were also vegetables, the Hoshidan kind she had come to like. 

“It looks great,” Camilla assured him, briefly getting up to press a kiss to his lips. “How did you know?”

“I guessed…?” It was a weak try and she laughed while filling her plate. 

“I don’t believe you,” she teased and noticed the faint blush on his face.

“I asked Xander,” he admitted. 

“That seems more like it.” Camilla chuckled before carefully cutting a piece to try. Ryoma looked nervous – probably because it was his first try – and she wanted to tell him that the gesture alone was perfect. “Thank you,” she said. “It’s great, really.” Briefly, she wondered just how precise Xander’s instructions had been but then she discarded that thought. For now, she wanted to have dinner with her husband and then find out what else he was up for.


End file.
